Llux
"If that nigga sneeze on a kitten they go fus ro dah and fly" ''-Llux on seeing TFSoldier's art.'' Bio Mettallux (or just Llux) is a barely sane pyromaniac cultist who was one of the first inmates to join Ouill in his escape planning. He does not say much due to him constantly wearing a mask. He refuses to take it off, preferring not to show his face. This helps him find common ground with the madman Wafflefive, who also has a disdain for showing his face. Llux is usually found in his dorm, reciting satanic incantations to himself, though nobody quite knows why. This goes against Pudis' rules that he put on the asylum when they took over, though Llux has been able to make a deal with the others to not let this slip to Pudis. He still doesn't know to this day. Backstory Hardly anything is known about Llux's past. From what his files in the asylum's data room can salvage, he seemed to have a love for fire as a child which continued into later life, where he earned a job in construction where he specialized in demolition work, fueling his love for destruction. This went on alright until the company he was working for went bankrupt after losing to a rival construction company, forcing him into working dead-end jobs. He was angered by this, and started to plot his revenge against the company for destroying his only job. It was around half past 6 at night when Llux arrived at the rival company's headquarters. He had cobbled together explosives from fireworks in his garage, intending to bring down the headquarters. He succeeded, bringing it to the ground. However, he stuck around too long. An eye witness had been watching the whole time, and when the police arrived they managed to subdue Llux, and carry him into the van with almost no trouble. He was laughing manically the whole time as he started his journey to the Isle of Wight Mental Asylum. Roles in Major Events Llux was by the Asylum Dwellers' sides for the majority of the revolt, barely avoiding getting killed after ending up cornered by deadnauts which were quickly neutralized by Pudis. He was the one responsible for their safety in the end after he destroyed the entrance to the Head's room, causing rubble and debris to block the path for guards and soldiers. This didn't stop Pudis from being taken by the Head however, as Llux had been sent unconscious by the Head after trying to destroy him. Llux went with Pudis and LTBreadsticks when they decided to leave the asylum when Crimson caused great unrest there. He helped find the old factory a few miles away that they renamed "Pudis' basement" where they could still lounge around and discuss what they should do about the current situation. Llux then went on to help Pudis and Breadsticks who had found Gok and Cloaker when Crimson set the asylum's army on them when they returned. Trivia __NEWSECTIONLINK__